Project Rosario
by De-fanged Vampire1
Summary: ALex has just beat New York, everyone thinks Heller's alive and a hero.But Heller's dead, Alex is alive and off to Youkai Academy! He meets Moka Akashiya, the shcool beauty, and learns of the schools true purpose.To make monsters fit in with humans. With Black Watch still weary, and Youkai full of fight, can he still pull off his stunts? My first story, so bear with me
1. From Times Square to Youkai Academy

**Project Rosario**

_**A Virus meets a Vampire**_

Chapter

1  
From Times Square To Yokai Academy

After being blasted by a nuclear warhead, my head was reeling. Can't really say my head though, since I'm only little bits of virus, I can't say flesh because I'm a freaking **virus**! Thanks to the works of Gentek, I'm now a virus known as Blacklight! A teenage scientist turned military project/fugitive gone wrong! But enough moping around, I've gotta absorb something so I can re-form.

After a while, I find, and absorb a bird on the beach and return to my human form. I look in the water to see my black eyes staring back at my dark red/auburn bangs. I brush them back and put my hood back up. Right now, everyone thinks I'm dead, and my sister, Dana is probably worried sick! And then there's what happened with James Heller….not a very good day.

I find my way back to the house where Dana and I live to find her frantically pacing. She turns to see me and instantly her face changes from worry to anger.

"Alex Mercer, where have you been" she shouts at me, taking a "mom-tone".

"I've been getting blown to bits after absorbing another person like me," I reply. "Don't you watch the news?"

"Alex, you've got to be more careful," she says, mellowing down.

"I'm trying, but it's not exactly easy when the entire Military and some science lab want me dead!" I slump down onto the couch and put my head my hands, which are not Claws, Hammer Fists, Whip Fists, a Shield, a Blade, or Muscle Mass-ed. "It's not safe for me here."

Dana sits down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know," she says. "That's why I'm sending you to a place where you'll fit in perfectly."

"Hell?"

"Close," she says with a laugh. "It's a school called Youkai Academy. A world set off to itself, so no military men hunting for you. The students are supposed to _all_ be monsters, but you count as one now, so they'll take you."

"I sit there in shock. "How do _you _know about this place? Isn't it supposed to be just for _MONSTERS_?"

"I used to date one of the old students, Tskune Aono."

"How long ago," I ask.

"About three years ago," she replies nonchalantly. "He almost got killed for being a human. He made on his own. No friends, no weapons, no powers. If he can make it, so can you!"  
I sit there and think it over. A human went there on his own and came back alive, so it can't be all that bad. Besides, I've got my abilities to help me out of any tight spots. I mean, not very many people can say they've survived the full impact of a nuclear bomb like I can, right? Besides, I'll be going to school again, which I haven't been doing since Gentek made me a teen employee and then, eventually, a Blacklight carrier. This'll be good for me, to get back among people my own age and to be a teenager for once!

Alright," I tell her. "I'll do it"

From there, I wound up on a bus with a creepy driver on my way to a creepy school. How I let Dana talk me into this stuff, I have no idea. But, to late to turn back now. I look at my outfit and wish I had my hoodie back. I'm wearing the school uniform: Geen jacket, white shirt, red tie, tan pants, and black shoes. Can you believe this?! Me in a school _uniform_! Next thing you know, I'll be running for class president!

"_You concerned about your first day, kid_," the Bus Driver asks me in his wierd, creepy voice. He looks like somebody you'd see driving a Sarta bus, not a school bus, but who am I to say?

"Why would I?"

"_This school isn't exactly normal_" he says. "_You may wind up getting hurt_."

"Listen, Mister," I say while rolling my eyes, "I've been through a lot of tough shit lately that would've killed anyone else! Cut me some God damn slack! I'm not gonna take shit from a creepy old bus driver!"  
I slump back down in my seat, still fuming with rage. _Who's he to say I might get hurt?_ I'm about to voice this when we driver through a tunnel. I don't think much of, I mean, this is New York, the city's full of tunnels. But when we come out the other side...it's a whole new place right out of a Bram Stoker or Ann Rice novel.

"_Welcome_," the Bus Driver says, "_to Youkai Academy_."


	2. Moka

I make my way up to the creepy school, instinctively looking over my shoulder for Marines and Black Watch. I calm down as I remember what Dana said about this place.

"_It's a world all its own. No one will find you there."_

I let the tension flow out of me and continue walking. No way am I gonna get busted for being a Blacklight carrier here! No one even know who I am, so that all goes to my favor. I mean, if they _did_ know, then I'd be under attack right now! I'm safe.

"Get off of me, Saizo!"

I look around for the source of that voice and see some guy with brown hair trying to force himself on a girl. I don't know either of them, but I know a few things right now: 1. This guy's a major douschebag 2. Forcing yourself on a girl is disgusting and 3. I'm bored and need to have some fun, so why not a fight?  
I march up to them, grab the guy by the back of his shirt, and throw him into a tombstone that I just noticed was there. The guy, Saizo I think, breaks through the first tombstone and the next two behind it before coming to a painfull landing a good distance away from the girl. He groans and shifts, but otherwise doesn't move. I turn to the girl and nearly faint at what I see.  
She's got pink hair, green eyes, a choker with a cross around her neck and the female school uniform, a plaid skirt, white shirt and a green blazer. I've stood in the way of tanks without fear, got hit by a nuclear bomb and didn't even flinch, but yet, I find myself quivering with...I don't know how to explain it, and that's saying something coming from a scientist! A feeling I can't describe, what a hoot! Dana would be laughing her ass off right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she says to me. "Thank you um...who are you?"

"My name is Alex Mercer, or, you could also call me Zeus," I introduce myself with a dramatic bow. She laughs at the gesture and I allow myself a small grin.

"I'm Moka Akashiya," she says holding out her hand.

Just befor I can take her hand, something rather large hits me in the back of the head. I'm sent flying a few feet and land on what hit me. I look down to see a piece of tombstone.

"So you think you can just come up in here and mess up my fun, huh?"

I look up to see Saizo bigger, longer tongued, and overall uglier. He reminds me of the orcs that I read about as a kid. Then again, this _is_ a school for monsters and orcs _are_ monsters. There is one thing I feel like doin. Something no one else in, that is, my situation would do. I start to laugh.

"Man, you're uglier than before," I shout at him. "Hate to see what mommy and daddy look like!"

The next thing I know is that I feel like a tank shell hit me in the gut...again. I'm sent flying a few feet but not much.

"You know, if there's one thing you don't want to do, it's get in my way," Saizo says.

"If there's one thing **_you_ **don't want to do," I start as I come up, " is **PISS ME OFF**!"

With that I go Muscle Mass and let loose on him! I start hammering away on him more than I did Jugernauts! In fact, I even switch my hands to Hammerfists to let him know that I'm not fooling around. If he wants a fight, I'll give him the fight of his life! Hell, he's luck I'm not using Claws, Blade, or Whipfists! If wanted to add him to the ranks of those I had already made deceased, I would've done it by now!  
I'm about to slam my fist into his face when he hits me so hard that my hands return to default and I'm sent flying past Moka! While flying past her, my hand catches onto something, but I pay it no mind. I'm back on my feet in seconds and about to switch to Claw-hands when I feel something in my hand. I look at the object and realize that it's the cross from Moka's choker. At first, I think it's nothing, that is, until I see a bright light emitting from her! She even starts to change! Her hair becomes silver, her eyes red, and a couple other parts(her chest and rear) grow a little more.

"You have made a mistake in angering me," she says to Saizo, her voice haveing changed as well. "Know your place!"

With that, delievers a deadly roundhouse kick to Saizo, apparently knocking him out cold. Not much of a marvel, though. My Goliath was twice as strong, and since comsuming Heller, I'm ten times as strong! Just a little withholding because of Dana.

"You!" the newer Moka says, pointing her finger at me. "Who and what are you?"

"I already told you _**who**_I am! I'm Alex Mercer," I reiterate. "_**What**_ I am is a different story."

"Then tell it, or I'll put you in your place," she threatens.

"I'm already there," I retort. "But, how about we go with you tell me what your deal is, then I'll tell you mine."

"I thought it would be obvious," she states, seemingly bemused. "I'm a vampire. The Rosario in your hand seals this me and projects a false personality, the one you met, in my place. My powers are sealed for protection. Vampires are the strongest monsters, meaning we also have the most enemies. My powers are sealed to prevent recognition."

"Sounds troubling," I say sarcastically.

"Very," she replies, just as sarcastic. "Your turn."

I take a deep breathe before begining. "I was a teenage scientist for a corporation called Gentek. I was head of a project refered to as Blacklight, a weaponized virus for genetic inhancements. I went under the name of Agent Zeus. We were going pretty well with it, too. But then, I learned that Blackwatch, a special military force that supervised us, was taking out members of my team. I fled, fearing for my life, but I had a sample of the virus directly called Blacklight with me in a vial. I was cornered at Penn Station, so I smashed the vial and unleashed the virus and was promply shot and killed. Well, they thought so, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Moka asks.

"When I fell, I landed right on the broken vial! The virus entered my body and changed it in ways it didn't for others. I was stronger, faster, more agile, had more stamina, and other, more unique abiliteis."

"Such as?" Moka inquired, clearly wanting to know more. Her curiosity was enough to rival my own.

"Well, I'm indesrtuctible, I regenerate, I shapeshift, I'm faster, stronger, and more agile, I can absorb the memories, knowledge and form of other living beings and turn my arms into weapons," I pause to let this sink in. "Moka...I _**AM **_Blacklight, now. I'm not even considered human anymore, but that doesn't bother me. I'm a certified sociopath, according to them."

"Looks like you'll fit in here, then" she says with a smirk.

"You..." we hear behind us. "**YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT KICK!**"

Just as sudden as we heard him, Saizo is launching himself at us. Now, I know Moka can take care of herself, but this guy is really,_** really** _starting to piss me off. So, this time, I shove Moka out of the way and use all of my strength, not holding back like before, and punch him right in the jaw! He goes flying farther than when moka kicked him, and will probably be out longer, too.  
I turn to see Moka staring at me with wide eyes. It seems that she's never seen something stronger than her before.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple, I hit him with all I had, not like before," I reply.

She smirks at me again. "You will definitely fit in here," she says as she takes the Rosario away from me.

As she replaces it, her features return to the way they were when I first met her. This school is a strange place, but Dana was right. I fit right in here.

**Author Note: Sorry for how short it is now and when I first started. This is my first story, so you guys are gonna have to bear with me. Also, sorry if I confused anyone with the changes I made in the story plots, just thought they'd work a little better this way. Please keep reading, I promise it'll get better. Thank you.**


	3. Virus vs Succubus

**Author note: This chapter will be short, so please don't complain. It's only temporary**.** Will get bigger as I go along.**

**Virus vs. Succubus**

The next day, I'm walking to my classes, when I hear a girl crying. At first, being me, I ignore it and move on. After all, I'm supposed to meet Moka pretty soon. But the crying only gets worse, and really annoying! So, I figure, what the hell, go see what she's crying about, shut her up, move on. What's the harm in that, huh?

I track the crying all the way to the back of the school and see a girl with blue hair on her knees and hunched over, sobbing her eyes out. Her back is towards me, so I can't see her face, but she does have a nice ass. I can tell that, whatever she is, she was born to naturally seduce men. That leaves, oh let's see... about any female monster at this fucked up school! Not to mention that it's against school rules to reveal one's true nature to anyone at the school, so I can't just ask her.

"Hey," I ask as I approach her, "are you okay? You know everyone who passes by here can hear you, right? It's a little annoying so could you turn it-"

My last comment is cut short. She sits up and turns toward me, revealing purple eyes, a cute face, and one hell of a rack! This gal is all around hot! How the Hell does she even fit those things into a bra?

"I'm sorry," she says. "It's just that... I'm so lonely. I can't help it."

"Hey, calm down," I say. "What's your name."

"Kurumu Kurono."

"Alex Mercer," I say, offering my hand.

When she looks into my eye, something happens and I get a splitting headache! And when I say "splitting" I mean _literally _splitting! My head splits into two and viral tentacle-like tendrils lash out of the space between the two parts!

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I don't know," comes her reply. Her voice is wavering, betraying her fear. "I only meant to use Charm on you, not do this!"

I bring my head back together, focusing on what she said. What the hell does she mean by charming me? Come on! That's gotta be the lamest excuse I've ever heard, and that's coming from someone from New York City, the birthplace of excuses, lame and good! So, why the lame excuse?

"So, now you're gonna lie, and not even have the dignity to use a good one?"

"It's not a lie," she insists. "I'm-"

I grab her by the throat and turn my arm into my Blade! I press the edge against her throat and draw a little blood, just to show her I'm not fucking around anymore. She wants the psychotic sociopath? She's gonna get the psychotic sociopath at full blast!

"I don't want to hear lies," I growl at her. "I'm at the top of the food chain, no matter what monster you all view as the top-dog. _**ME**_! Alexander James Mercer, am at the head of the evolutionary ladder. And I don't take bullshit!"

"Please don't kill me! I wasn't lying!"

"Then what the hell did you mean," I growl back at her, moving the blade even closer to her neck.

"I'm a succubus," she says. "I can control men with a glance. It's called Charm."

I recall reading about succubi. Female creatures who seduced and killed men, leaving only one as a destined mate. She could be lying, but why would she? I've got her held up in mid-air with a deadly blade ready to take her head off! The killer in me is begging me to go ahead and slice her in two, but the man in me is saying that I should give her a second chance.

Against my better judgement, I put her down and change my arm back to normal.

No sooner did I do that then she sprouts wings, her ears become pointed, and her nails extend to razor sharp claws! She comes at me and attempts to slash at my ribs. I dodge with my enhanced speed and reflexes and change into my own claws.

"You think I'm gonna let you walk away with what you just did to me," she asks with a sinister tone to her voice. "I don't think so!'

"NO!"

I turn to see Moka racing towards us. She must've just gotten here and already assessed the situation. She's smart, but not smart enough to stay out of it!

"I won't let you hurt Alex," she says, moving in front of me defensively. "He's my dearest friend! You're not going to touch him!"

"Moka, get out of my way," I order her. "I can take care of this myself."

"That's right, little girl. Let the adults handle this," Kurumu says. 'Soon, he'll be all mine!"

After that, we charge at each other, but Moka's still in the way! I try to move her, but feel a claw snag on something. I look to see it's her rosario seal! Within seconds, she transforms into her true form. And, she looks majorly pissed off!

"How dare you act so selfishly_,_" she says to us both. "You might be strong, but I'm actually willing to help you, Alex. And you, succubus. Know your place!"

With that, she delivers one of her famous kicks. Kurumu is out cold, but then, Moka turns to me.

"I heard what you said about yourself," she says coldly. "How is it you feel that way_?_"

"Cause if Saizo wasn't tougher to break than a tank, I would've killed him yesterday," I angrily yell at her. "I could've used an ability of mine I call Critical Pain to kill him with, but I didn't. Superiority isn't just power, it's controlling that power."

We stare each other down for a long time. The rage in her eyes barely rivals the rage I feel where my heart used to be. She can be as angry as she wants, but she knows I'm right. When released, a vampire only thinks of combat and barely has control!

"We'll see about that," she says and attacks me!

I turn my left arm into a shield and block her attack. My right arm transforms into Whip Fist and wraps around Moka's leg. I toss her aside, irritated from her vain effort. No sooner does she hit the ground than I reflexively turn to the right only to see Kurumu zoom past me!

"Two on one," I ask with feigned surprise. "Well, looks like I've finally got some entertainment."

They both come at me at one, Moka from the right and Kurumu from the left. I go Muscle Mass and prepare for their oncoming attack. I take Moka out of the game first, even though we're at a disagreement, I don't want to severely hurt her. Kurumu, though, I decide to hve some fun with.  
Each of her claw strikes barely faze me as I deliver blow after blow, using only a quarter of my real strength on her. Ten seconds later, I get that head-splitting headache again! The pain is majorly unbearable! I fall to my knees only to receive claws to the chest and a kick to one side of my split face. Kurumu has finally discovered a weapon that works on me!

"It seems as if your body can't handle my Charm," she snidely remarks. "Let's see how you react to its full power!"

She looks me dead in the eyes, a new-found spark in them. Suddenly, my entire body is ravaged with pain, like a hungry black wolf tearing into a deer! First, my neck starts splitting, then my chest and upper torso. I start to panic. What if she can actually destroy me with this? What if I'm not as invincible as I thought?

_I can't die like this_!

I turn my arms into Hammerfists and pound the ground, sending out a quaking wave that knocks Kurumu off her feet. Her Charm is cut off and I regenerate in the blink of an eye. With my left arm normal and my right a blade, I proeced to hoist Kurumu off the ground. I keep her eyes away from me so as to avoid her Charm as I bring her towards my face.

"Any last words before I absorb you?"

If she had any, I wouldn't find out. A force slams into me from the left side, sending me flying and Kurumu falling to the ground. I look back to see Moka standing there.

"You will not take the life of anyone here," she growls at me.

"Oh yeah," I say with much sarcasm. "I've done it countless times back in New York. Why not here?"

"How about, because this is a school?"

She does have an excellent point there. In New York, I kill someone, I have places to hide _and _I'm the most advanced being there. Here, I kill someone, I have nowhere to hide, and there are creatures here that can, at the very least, come close to my level of strength. This is a lose-lose situation here. If I kill Kurumu, I become an outlaw in the one place I could probably be safe. If I don't kill her, I walk away with injured pride and a new enemy. Looks like I'll have to live with that second option.

"Okay," I say to Moka. "We'll play it your way. I won't kill her."

"Thank you, Alex," she say, withdrawing her rosario. "Now the Other Me can stop nagging."

"I still say it's a big mistake, though," I add. "I've learned that once someone learns you're capable of killing, have killed, and, and probably will, kill again, they will do everything they can to kill you first."

"If she retaliates, we'll do it your way, but you'd never hear the end of it form the Other Me."

"Yes, I know. But my experience with Black Watch has taught me my most important lesson: trust no one." I turn and walk away from the two, knowing full well that something was bound to happen.

The next day, I'm on my way to class, pondering the previous day. Why was it that that girl's special ability was able to have that kind of an effect on me? What was it that I wasn't told when I started work on this project, this virus I have darkly inherited and molded? And where the fuck am I gonna get the answers to these questions?!

"Alex!'

I turn at the mention of my name to see Moka trying to keep up with me. "What's up, Moka? Saizo or Kurumu bothering you, again? If so, you know I could tear their heads off, right?"

"NO! It's not anything like that," she exclaims, adopting a cute, chibi face. "I just wanted to walk to class with you."

"Oh," I thought it was something else. "Sorry, I'm just used to having to do things for other people. Take out infected for Black Watch, track Black Watch for some rouge scientist trying to help me, that sort of thing."

Suddenly, out of blind reflex, I grab Moka and take us both to the ground. I look up just in time to see Kurumu sail over our heads, landing on her over-sized breasts.


End file.
